EL LOBO Y LA OVEJA
by Patito Fanfics Romance
Summary: Después del primer día de clases Edward partió a Denali y no regresó. Jacob y Bella tienen una oportunidad. ¿Surgirá el amor? Un regalo para los que aman a los lobos. Jake/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes.**

**Dedicado a mi amiga Mica Lautner quien me enseño a amar a un lobo, al menos por un día.**

************************************************************************************************************************

**BELLA VOP**

Mi primer día de clases fue fatal, llegue a casa cerré la puerta de la mi habitación y me tire a la cama. Me permití llorar casi media hora. Estúpido pueblo, estúpido instituto, estúpidos Cullens.

Bajé cerca de las 5 de la tarde, me había quedado dormida, quería recibir a Charlie con una cena deliciosa, aunque no tenía mucho animo.

Oí a alguien tocar mi puerta. No podía ser Charlie, él tenía llave.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, frente a mi estaba un muchacho delgado de cabellos negros, largos y sedosos y con unos ojos negros tan profundos e impresionantes. Su piel aceitunada era muy atrayente. Vaya, que me pasaba, un día y dos chicos impactantes. Parece que en este pueblo están los muchachos más guapos del mundo. Eso tenía gracia, en Phoenix vivían las chicas más guapas, no debían enterarse de que Forks existía.

- Hola- me dijo el recién llegado. – ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Jacob Black.

Jacob… ese nombre me sonaba, claro el hijo de Billy Black, el hermanito de Rachel y Rebecca, las gemelas con las que jugaba en La Push.

- Disculpa no te recuerdo bien, eras muy pequeño. ¿Y como están tus hermanas? Oh lo siento, pasa por favor- le pedí, como se me ocurría seguir hablando allí en el umbral de la puerta, después de todo si era hijo de Billy no era un desconocido y podía invitarlo a entrar.

- Rachel tiene una beca y está en la universidad y Rebecca vive en Hawai- dijo un poco aburrido.

- Vaya, si que han crecido. Y tu también.

- Tú estás más bonita de lo que pensaba- dijo él. –Lo siento, no es que fueras fea de niña sólo que no creí…bueno tu entiendes.

Me sorprendí de lo que oía "más bonita de lo que pensaba", sería un cumplido.

- Lo siento, lo olvidé, mi padre me envió a traerles esto- me dijo tendiéndome un paquete, lo recibí con curiosidad

- Es pescado frito. También venía a ver si tu monovolumen te ha dado problemas en tu primer día de escuela.

- Gracias por el pescado. Y no he tenido problemas con el auto, ¿dime tu lo reparaste?

- Si, por algunas semanas fue mi consentido. ¿Que tal funciona?

- No me ha dado problemas

- ¿Aunque no va muy rápido verdad?

- Pierde cuidado no me gusta demasiado la velocidad- le respondí

- Excelente pero te advierto no pases de los 60 kilómetros por hora.

- No pensaba hacerlo, sólo por curiosidad que pasaría.

- No quieres saberlo- me dijo y sonrió.

- Sólo me consuela saber que no me pasará nada si pierdo el control.

- Esa cosa es mas fuerte que un tanque, estás segura en él- dijo feliz

- ¿Así que fabricas coches?- le pregunté

- Me gustaría. Pero aún no los fabrico, solo les vuelvo a dar vida, en mi tiempo libre, no me gusta que muera ningún auto, son tan fieles, adquieren la personalidad de sus dueños.

- Nunca los había visto así. Espero que mi Sr. Monovolumen no adquiera mi personalidad o estará en problemas- dije divertida.

- ¿Aún tienes pies planos?- me dijo sonriendo

- ¿Pies planos? Pregunté

- Solías caerte mucho, te tropezabas hasta con tus propios pies, jamás volviste a tu casa sin rasguños, cortes o golpes.

- Me consuela saber que al menos alguien se divertía- dije mirando a otro lado.

- No me divertía, nunca me pareció divertido verte llorar- dijo con sinceridad.

Escuche la puerta de entrada abrirse, Charlie había llegado y yo ni había empezado a cocinar.

- hola papá mira quien vino a visitarnos- dije con una sonrisa

- ¿Jake? ¿Le pasó algo a Billy?- preguntó mi papá.

- No, me envió a comprar algo y a dejarles pescado frito. Pero me he entretenido mucho con Bella y olvidé lo que vine a hacer al pueblo. Lo siento debo irme- dijo y yo lo acompañe a la puerta.

- Adiós Jacob- Dije sonriéndole

- Adiós Isabella

- Llámame Bella

- Bien, llámame Jake.

Estaba un poco mas animada al menos alguien había sido sincero y amable conmigo.

**JACOB VOP**

Había oído a Charlie hablar de la llegada de su hija por semanas. Al parecer se quedaría a vivir aquí y a estudiar. Bueno no exactamente aquí en la reserva pero si en el pueblo y estaba tan cerca. Casi salto de alegría cuando mi padre me pidió terminar el monovolumen por encargo de Charlie. Faltaban dos días para que ella llegara, el domingo ya estaría aquí y muy temprano tendría que ir a dejar el auto a su casa. Me había pasado la semana trabajando aquí en mi taller. Era todo lo que hacía después de clases, ya casi no faltaba nada pero por alguna razón no conseguía hacer desaparecer un sonido que no me gustaba. Quería que el auto quede perfecto para ella.

Isabella, su padre la llamaba Bella y mis hermanas también desde que eran niñas, no recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez pero si recuerdo la primera vez que ella me miró. Ellas hacían pasteles de barro y yo como siempre era el hermanito, el hijo de alguna de ellas o el que compraba sus pasteles. Me acerque a ella para adquirir una de sus tortitas decorada con hojas y piedrecillas. Yo tenía 5 años. Sus ojos eran preciosos, de color cafés, no el café es amargo y sus ojos eran dulces, tan dulces como un chocolate, si sus ojos eran como el chocolate. Como jugábamos a la tienda ella me vendió uno de sus pastelillos que yo tome con demasiada fuerza y me lo estrelle contra el pecho. Su risa ilumino todo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente sucio, sólo quería hacerla reír otra vez. Pero el día se terminaba y oí a su padre llamarla para irse a su casa. Ella corrió hacia su padre pero se tropezó con sus pies y cayo al suelo. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, yo quería ir a levantarla pero mis manos estaban muy sucias y mi ropa también. Charlie la levantó del suelo, tenía una rodilla sangrando y un corte en la mano.

La vi tres veranos más, seguía siendo muy bonita, pero se veía triste y molesta. Apenas jugaba. La última vez que la ví no salí de casa, me quede viendo televisión tratando de tomar valor y hacer algo divertido para hacerla reír otra vez pero se fueron pronto. Después de eso supe por mi padre que ella no vendría más. Le había pedido a Charlie que fuera a Phoenix a visitarla porque ya no quería venir a este pueblo tan frío. Estaba creciendo y de seguro se parecía a su madre, es lo que le había oído decir a Billy. Sabía que su madre no le gustaban los pueblos chicos y se la llevó cuando era muy pequeña.

Pero ahora estaría cerca y tal vez podría verla una vez.

Llevé el auto a su casa temprano, Charlie salió a recibirlo, lo revisó y estuvo conforme, yo solía conversar mucho con él pero no quería preguntarle mucho. Mi dijo que llegaba en el vuelo de la tarde a Port Ángeles y que al día siguiente empezarían sus clases.

Después del colegio estuve dando vueltas por la casa buscando una excusa para ir a casa de Charlie, mi padre me miraba picadamente. Luego de dos horas se acercó a mí y me dio un paquete para Charlie. Me estaba dando una excusa. No podía manejar porque no tenía permiso así que fui a ver si alguien iba al pueblo afortunadamente Sam estaba saliendo con su auto y le pedí que le llevara.

Llegué frente a su puerta y aunque estaba un poco nervioso me controlé bien, toque el timbre y esperé. De pronto de un tirón ella abrió la puerta. Era la chica más hermosa que he visto. No es que haya visto muchas pero era aun mas bonita que de niña.

- Hola ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Jacob Black.- le solté, no quería que pensara que era un extraño y me cerrara la puerta

- Disculpa no te recuerdo bien, eras muy pequeño. ¿Y como están tus hermanas? Oh lo siento, pasa por favor- me dijo invitándome a pasar.

- Rachel tiene una beca y está en la universidad y Rebecca vive en Hawai- le respondí, no quería explicarle como s que mis hermanas se habían marchado, no era fácil para mi padre o para mi.

- Vaya, si que han crecido. Y tú también- me dijo, al menos yo parecía mayor de lo que era.

- Tú estás más bonita de lo que pensaba- le dije sin pensar. Debo aprender a controlar mas mi lengua, yo siempre he sido muy directo y sincero para hablar. –Lo siento, no es que fueras fea de niña sólo que no creí…bueno tu entiendes- trate de justificarme pero ya no encontraba palabras, la estaba regando.

- Lo siento, lo olvidé, mi padre me envió a traerles esto- encontré la excusa perfecta para cambiar de tema.

- Es pescado frito. También venía a ver si tu monovolumen te ha dado problemas en tu primer día de escuela- aja esa era otra excusa perfecta después de todo teníamos algo en común, ella manejaba el coche que yo había arreglado

- Gracias por el pescado. Y no he tenido problemas con el auto, ¿dime tu lo reparaste?- me dijo con curiosidad, su mirada era muy escéptica, parecía no creer que yo supiera de autos.

- Si, por algunas semanas fue mi consentido. ¿Que tal funciona?- pregunté

- No me ha dado problemas- Que bueno, dije para mi mismo, odiaría que el auto fallara, ella pensaría que no lo reparé bien

- ¿Aunque no va muy rápido verdad?- le respondí, si hay algo que no se podía hacer por ese auto era hacerlo correr más

- Pierde cuidado no me gusta demasiado la velocidad- me dijo

- Excelente pero te advierto no pases de los 60 kilómetros por hora- no me atreví a decirle que pasaría después de esa velocidad, yo mismo no había querido comprobarlo por miedo a matar un auto clásico pero lento.

- No pensaba hacerlo, sólo por curiosidad que pasaría.- me pregunto al parecer intuía lo que yo pensaba

- No quieres saberlo- le dije sonriéndole

- Sólo me consuela saber que no me pasará nada si pierdo el control- Quería decirle que no debía temer nada, el auto a pesar de ser antiguo y lento la protegería de cualquier cosa

- Esa cosa es mas fuerte que un tanque, estás segura en él- le contesté sin poder contener una sonrisa.

- ¿Así que fabricas coches?- me preguntó sonriendo por primera vez.

- Me gustaría. Pero aún no los fabrico, solo les vuelvo a dar vida, en mi tiempo libre, no me gusta que muera ningún auto, son tan fieles, adquieren la personalidad de sus dueños- le dije pensando en el auto que reparaba para mi y que quería que fuera rápido y fuerte.

- Nunca los había visto así. Espero que mi Sr. Monovolumen no adquiera mi personalidad o estará en problemas-me dijo bromeando.

- ¿Aún tienes pies planos?- le pregunté

- ¿Pies planos?- me dijo molesta, por un momento sentí que debía mantener la boca cerrada, pero era difícil

- Solías caerte mucho, te tropezabas hasta con tus propios pies, jamás volviste a tu casa sin rasguños, cortes o golpes- allí estaba detallándole como se veía de niña.

- Me consuela saber que al menos alguien se divertía- su voz se apagó y cuando miro hacia otro lado pude darme cuenta de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, ¿acaso había estado llorando?

- No me divertía, nunca me pareció divertido verte llorar- tenía que hacerla sentir mejor, me gustaba que riera no que llorara.

En ese momento Charlie llegó.

- Hola papá mira quien vino a visitarnos- dijo ella señalándome

- ¿Jake? ¿Le pasó algo a Billy?- me dijo él

- No, me envió a comprar algo y a dejarles pescado frito. Pero me he entretenido mucho con Bella y olvidé lo que vine a hacer al pueblo. Lo siento debo irme- Quería quedarme mas sabía que ya era tarde y quizás tendría que irme caminando a mi casa.

- Adiós Jacob- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Adiós Isabella- pude decir

- Llámame Bella- me había dado permiso de llamarla mas familiarmente

- Bien, llámame Jake- le dije para hacernos mas familiares aún

Salí de allí un poco mas animado. Caminé por la carretera por casi una hora, afortunadamente una camioneta paso y me dio un aventón.

**BELLA POV**

El segundo día en es instituto fue mejor, ya no me interesaba encontrarme con aquel maleducado muchacho que me había hecho sentir tan mal el día anterior.

Durante el almuerzo miré hacia su mesa. No estaba.

Pasaron algunos días, Billy vino a visitarnos el viernes. Se entretuvo con Charlie viendo televisión. Jake y yo jugamos algunos juegos de mesa. O era realmente malo o me estaba dejando ganar descaradamente.

- Jake juega mejor por favor- suplique. –Te estás dejando ganar.

- Lo siento pero me es difícil concentrarme, haces cara graciosas- Me sonrojé

- Uy, no lo hago a propósito, deberías estar mirando tu juego y no mi cara.

- No puedo- dijo, sus palabras me estaban inquietando.

- Vamos Jake gáname al menos una vez. Lo haré más interesante, jugaremos por algo.

- ¿Apuesta?- me preguntó

- Mas o menos, no por dinero, pero tal vez algún premio, si me ganas el siguiente juego te daré algo que quieras y si yo gano me tendrás que dar algo.

- ¿Algo como que?

- No lo sé, a ver- pensé –Si me ganas…

- Tendrías que venir a visitarme a La Push- dijo rápidamente

- Bien, si me ganas, bajaré a visitarte y si yo gano tendrás que cocinar un día para mí- dije

- Eso suena bien, de todas formas pase lo que pase yo salgo ganando- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces te gusta cocinar?- le pregunté

- Un poco, lo que me gusta es pasarlo contigo- dijo y pude verlo sonrojándose.

Jugó tan bien que parecía un profesional

- Jake dijiste que no sabías jugar

- Bueno tal vez sepa un poco después de todo, además me enseñaste bien.

- Bella, Jake tiene que irse ya, el partido termino hace media hora.

- Bien papá, pero creo que le debo una visita a Jake, ¿puedo ir mañana?

- Claro que si.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana Jake- le dije mientras él se acercaba a la silla de Billy.

- Si, te estaré esperando- me dijo sonriendo.

El sábado me desperté temprano, iba a ir a La Push, aunque no recordaba bien el camino, tendría que preguntar como llegar. Después de cambiarme y desayunar, me puse el abrigo y salí dispuesta manejar. Me sorprendió encontrar una camioneta estacionada frente a mi casa.

- Buen día Bella- dijo una voz profunda.

- Jake ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Supuse que no conocías el camino y te estaba esperando ¿no quieres que te lleve? Prometo traerte de vuela.

- Estupendo- dije y me subí a su auto.

Durante todo el camino conversamos de nosotros, como había sido mi vida en Phoenix y él me contaba sobre su reservación, sus hermanas y las fogatas que realizaban con sus amigos.

Llegamos y nos estacionamos frente a su casa, pasé a saludar a Billy que me recibió con una sonrisa extraña.

Caminamos por un sendero del bosque hasta llegar a la playa. Hace tanto que no venía aquí y la compañía era de lo mejor.

- ¿Y dime Bella que tal tu primera semana en el instituto?

- Bueno el primer día estuvo fatal, me asustó un muchacho, era aterrador, se portó fatal conmigo- le conté recordando un poco al chico descortés de la clase de Biología.

- ¿De veras? ¿Puedo preguntar quién fue?

- Uno de los Cullen- dije y su expresión cambió.

- Me lo suponía. Mira se que no debo decir nada pero ten cuidado, ellos son, no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, yo diría que son extraños y tal vez peligrosos.

- ¿A qué te refieres Jake?

- He oído cosas, cuentos. Mi pueblo es bastante supersticioso y nadie en La Push los quiere por aquí. Me atrevería a decir que el día que se marchen habrá fiesta.

- ¿Quieres contarme alguno de esos cuentos?- pregunté intrigada, quería saber, tenía mucha curiosidad así que forcé la situación, me acerqué un poco más a él. –Por favor Jake, cuéntame.

Pero para mi mala suerte resbalé con una pequeña piedra mientras me acercaba a él y fui a dar a sus brazos, perdimos el equilibrio y terminamos en el suelo. Esa situación era sumamente incómoda, caí sobre él y me sonrojé hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Traté de incorporarme pero él no se movía, después de unos segundos reaccionó y me ayudó a levantarme. Caminamos un rato más en silencio y ya me había olvidado de lo que íbamos hablando. De pronto unas figuras oscuras al borde de un acantilado, estaba algo lejos. Oí un grito y vi como tres figuras saltaban del borde y se hundían en el mar.

- ¿Jake que fue eso?- Pregunté alarmada.

- No es nada Bella, es solo Sam y sus amigos, no se si hacen eso para alardear, el agua debe estar helada pero al parecer ellos nunca tienen frío.

- ¿Es por diversión?

-Así es. Debes tener hambre, vamos a casa a almorzar, Sue iba a preparar algo especial porque estabas aquí- dijo y me tomó de la mano para guiarme. Me sentía bien así, ya no temía caerme.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, conocí a Leah y Seth los hijos de Sue y a Quil y Embry los mejores amigos de Jake. Me trataron muy bien, al parecer me recordaban de cuando venía a jugar aquí de niña.

- Que tal si hacemos una fogata por la noche- dijo Embry emocionado. Y le pediremos a tu padre que cuente viejas historias Jake.

- Pero no me puedo quedar hasta la noche, Charlie se preocuparía- Dije

- No te preocupes Bella, le llamaremos- dijo Sue.

Papá aceptó que me quedara, solo que no me lleven muy tarde de regreso. El resto del día la pasamos en el taller de Jake. Le iba bien el arreglo de autos, tenía un coche a medio armar y un motor en el que estaba trabajando. Me divertí siendo su ayudante, algo así como una enfermera de autos.

Cuando el sol se empezaba a poner me llevó otra vez a la playa y nos estamos a ver el ocaso. Me recostó hacia él para estar más cómoda. Estaba empezando a disfrutar su cercanía.

- Jake, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunté, se veía muy joven.

- Pronto cumpliré 15- dijo.

Por Dios, tenía 14 años. Inmediatamente me incorporé, era un niño, no era que yo sea mucho mayor ni toda una mujer, pero él aun no tenía ni 15 años, aunque era un poco más alto que yo.

- ¿Te incomoda mi edad?- me preguntó.

- Un poco- le dije para ser sincera y que no hayan malentendido. – ¿Dime como es que manejas? Viniste el lunes a dejarnos el pescado y hoy a recogerme, pensé que ya tendrías 16 por lo menos.

- Manejo desde que tenía 11 años. El lunes aproveche que Sam subió al pueblo y hoy, bueno me arriesgué porque era temprano. No es que el jefe Swan me vaya a arrestar por eso aunque no quiero provocarlo- dijo riendo.

La fogata fue muy divertida contaron historias antiguas y leyendas de su tribu. Decían que descendían de los lobos y que volverían a ser lobos cuando el peligro apareciera nuevamente. Me quedé dormida en alguna parte del relato y me desperté cuando ya habían terminado. Jake me llevó a casa casi a la media noche. Charlie nos recibió aunque no le dijo nada por manejar sin permiso y siendo tan joven. Nos despedimos de una forma un tanto fría, no es que me importara mucho su edad pero me sentía como si estuviera saliendo con un niño.

**JACOB POV**

Le incomodaba mi edad, lo sentí, se separó de mí como un resorte. Que rayos, apenas era un año y unos meses menor. Un tiempo más y no se notaría la diferencia, no creo que ella creciera mucho más y yo esperaba crecer por lo menos unos 15 centímetros.

Podía recordar el día anterior cuando jugábamos cartas, no quería alardear de tener experiencia en el juego pero ella quería apostar, en realidad no había perdido a propósito estaba distraído mirándola, así que aproveche para obtener lo que quería, salir con ella, un paseo a la playa, solos, pasar más tiempo juntos.

Esa mañana fui a su casa a esperarla, sabía que Charlie se molestaría conmigo si me viera conduciendo pero no me importó, de todas maneras no iba a llegar al centro del pueblo.

Parecía algo callada cuando paseamos en la mañana por la playa, me contó que uno de los Cullen la había asustado, a mí nunca me habían dado miedo pero debido a los cuentos de la reserva no me les acercaba. Quizás por eso había llorado en su primer día de clases. No me creía las leyendas antiguas, el mundo había cambiado y todos éramos más prácticos y menos supersticiosos pero aún así no me gustaba que uno de ellos esté cerca de Bella. Podría ser peligroso, quizás no un monstruo pero si un psicópata o un loco. Y de pronto ella quería que le contara con más detalle esos tontos cuentos se acercó más y resbaló y cayo sobre mi. Solo pude pensar benditos pies planos. Sentirla así me revolvió todo, absolutamente todo. Jamás había sentido algo parecido era como si de pronto fuera más audaz, más grande.

Vimos como Sam y sus seguidores saltaban en el acantilado, a ella le llamó la atención. No me gustaba como alardeaban de sus saltos haciéndonos sentir niños e insignificantes a mí y a mis amigos. Yo también podría hacer eso si Bella me lo pidiera.

En el almuerzo Embry tuvo la idea mas genial, hacer una fogata, sabía que no seria problema convencer a Charlie de que Bella se quedara con nosotros, tenerla mas tiempo. Esa tarde la pasamos en mi pequeño taller, era increíble como podíamos conversar de todo, ella era graciosa y muy conversadora cuando entraba en confianza.

Por eso la traje hasta aquí, esperando ver el atardecer y estar más cerca aún pero al parecer mi edad es un gran impedimento. ¿Tendría que esperar más para poder acercarme? ¿Y que tal si alguien de su instituto se me adelantaba? Quizás ella preferiría a alguien de su edad. Estúpidos prejuicios, porque un chico podía ser mayor pero no una chica. A mi no me importaba, conseguiría que a ella tampoco.

La noche de historias fue divertida, yo ya las había oído todas unas 100 veces pero ver la expresión de Bella con cada una era muy gracioso. Ella hacía unas caras que me partían de risa. Era genial. Pero se quedó dormida hacia el final de la historia mas larga, la tape con una manta y cuando todo terminó Billy me dijo que debería llevarla a su casa. Ya casi era media noche, no me había dado cuenta como pasó el tiempo tan rápido. Charlie la estaba esperando en la puerta, no me dijo nada por conducir después de todo traía a su hija.

Se despidió de mí sólo con un ademán, no es que yo quisiera un besote pero al menos me había gustado una palabra. La edad, la maldita edad otra vez, tendría que hacer más ejercicio para crecer rápido y verme más grande, pero no dejaría que eso fuera un problema ni que se interponga. No sabía lo que ocurriría después solo sabía que quería una sola cosa en el mundo, la quería a ella.

**BELLA POV**

Las semanas pasaron rápido, no volví a ver a Edward Cullen, al parecer se había mudado o había sido trasladado de escuela. Por mi estaba bien, ya no me asustaría en clase. Sus hermanos seguían asistiendo a clases, sólo la mas pequeña y de cabellos oscuros me sonreía a veces cuando nos cruzábamos. Nunca reuní valor suficiente para hablarle, tampoco tenía motivo pero sentía que ella también quería acercarse a mí. Mike seguía invitándome a salir cada vez que podía y Tyler no se cansaba de pedirme ir con él al baile de primavera y Jessica y Ángela hablaban todo el tiempo de la fiesta. Me invitaron a Port Ángeles para ver vestidos pero me rehusé porque prefería pasar mi sábados en La Push y a veces los también los domingos con Charlie. Hice nuevos amigos. Ya me llevaba bien con Sam, era muy alto y corpulento y parecía mayor para sus 19 años.

El baile de primavera pasó sin novedad para mí, yo me quedé ese día en otra fogata y oí por primera vez la leyenda de los fríos, los bebedores de sangre que llegaron a La Push en la época del tatarabuelo de Jake. Ya había oído otra leyenda antes pero de una guerra y de monstruos pero no había encadenado las ideas. Pensé que aquellos monstruos eran zombies o algo parecido no bebedores de sangre. ¿Serían una especie de animales medio humanos? ¿Y de que forma bebían la sangre? ¿Quizás como Drácula? ¿Acaso estaban hablando de vampiros?

- ¿Te asustó el cuento?- Me dijo Jake esa noche.

- No es sólo que todo me parece mágico e irreal, aunque a la luz del fuego parece que todo podría ser posible.

- Son sólo viejas leyendas que yo nunca he creído, aunque de todas esta es la única que aun se repite y es la que más tiene presente mi padre.

- ¿Se repite? ¿Ahora en esta época?

- Una vez me preguntaste Bella y no te dije nada. Es con respecto a los Cullen, ellos son los fríos.

- Jake no creo que hables en serio, conozco al Dr. Cullen es muy guapo, lo vi cuando me corté el otro día en mi cocina y necesité 5 puntos en el brazo- dije recordando la cortada que me di por andar distraída pensando en tonterías y tuve que ir al hospital. El Dr. Cullen no me atendió pero pude verlo de cerca atendiendo a otros enfermos.

- Yo tampoco lo creo Bella, son sólo historias y cuentos para asustar, aunque Sam si lo cree a raja tabla.

**JACOB POV**

Estaba en mi gloria, Bella había preferido venir a la fogata que organicé en lugar de ir a la fiesta de primavera de su instituto. Vencí un poco el orgullo y le pedí a Sam que contara historias hoy, a pesar de que mi padre se oye mas solemne y misterioso Sam puede ponerte los pelos de punta. Vi que Bella respiraba rápido y abría mucho los ojos, me acerqué más para que no se asustara.

Le pregunté si se había asustado y entre conversaciones se me fue la lengua, no es que debería ser un secreto, ya nadie cree en el supuesto tratado pero no debí decirle a Bella que ellos eran los fríos del cuento que acabábamos de oír. Y me sale con que el papa de los chupasangres es guapo y que fue para que le atendiera una herida. Es por eso mismo que yo no termino de creer en ese cuento, si esos bichos son lo que dicen las leyendas porque el tal Dr. puede atender en un hospital donde hay tantos heridos.

Ese día Sam llevó a Bella a su casa, si no supiera que anda tan embobado con Emily hubiera pensado que quería estar cerca de Bella. Acepté porque oí el día anterior decirle a mi padre sobre unos crímenes en el otro pueblo. Yo no había escuchado nada parecido antes, ningún animal ataca así y esto me preocupaba.

**BELLA POV**

Despues del día de la fogata de pronto todo cambió. La gente en la reserva parecía algo perturbada seguro debido a los sucesos recientes. Al parecer un gran oso andaba suelto, en el pueblo vecino se habían encontrado el cuerpo de dos campistas y en Forks había desaparecido un turista. Charlie me prohibió ir a La Push.

No vi a Jacob por en casi tres semanas, ni siquiera contestaba mis llamadas. Quil y Embry tampoco aparecían. Me preocupaba la ausencia de Jake, así que aunque mi padre me lo prohibió el sábado monté en mi coche y fui hasta allá. Billy me dijo que Jake no estaba, que hacía dos días que se había marchado con Sam. Me sentía sola y confundida, ni siquiera me había despedido y no sabía cuando volvería. Decidí seguir la ruta de los acantilados en lugar de volver de Forks. No sabía porque estaba tan ansiosa. La ausencia de Jake, los ataques, el aire tan denso y dulce me asustaba. Llegue a la zona dónde había visto que Sam y sus amigos saltaban. Desde la Playa parecía menos imponente pero ahora que estaba aquí la altura me mareaba. El aire me refrescaba, aunque ya casi era verano y no estaba helado. Que se sentiría volar, dejarse caer al vacío, sentir mi cuerpo ligero y el viento mecerme. Dí un paso más, no lo haría pero quería estar cerca.

- Bella regresa- era la voz de Jake. Me gire a verlo pero casi no lo reconocí. Parado detrás de mí estaba un hombre, no era el chico que había vuelto a encontrar cuatro meses atrás cuando llegué. Medía por lo menos 20 centímetros más y su cuerpo parecía haber cambiado también. Sus brazos eran más fuertes y sus manos más grandes. Su pecho parecía más amplio y su cuello era musculoso. Y tenía el cabello corto

Retrocedí un paso mas asustada.

- Bella por favor quédate donde estas o te caerás- dijo asustado.

- ¿Jake? ¿Eres tú?

- Si Bella, ¿no me reconoces?

- ¿Que te ha pasado? Estas diferente

- Si, me temo que luzco más viejo, han pasado muchas cosas, disculpa que no pueda contarte. Debes regresar a casa, no es segura esta zona. Ven sube al auto, te llevaré.

- ¿Como que no puedes contarme?, ¿Que acaso no somos amigos? Creí que era tu mejor amiga, como tú lo eres para mí.

- Si claro, tu amigo- dijo mirando al piso. –Salgamos de aquí ya Bella, ven conmigo.

Traté de avanzar hacia él pero de pronto tres figuras aparecieron de la nada. Jake se giró al instante y se agazapó.

- ¿Que opinas James? Dijo una de ello. Tenía los cabellos casi anaranjados y era extremadamente hermosa y pálida. Su voz parecía un canto lejano.

- Es extraño, este hijo de la luna no es como el que estaba siguiendo. Su hedor es muy parecido pero hay algo diferente en él- Dijo un hombre casi rubio que tenía el cabello recogido. –Pero el olor de la humana es exquisito. La quiero- dijo mirándome.

Me quedé estática, los ojos de ambos eran rojos, sus pieles pálidas y ojeras violetas bajo sus ojos. El otro hombre era de piel aceitunada y parecía un poco incómodo con todo. Me habían llamado humana y un frío mortal recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza.

- Si, yo también tengo sed amor- dijo ella abrazándolo y moviéndose como gata.

- No es seguro estos parajes- dijo el otro hombre, es moreno.

- Vamos Laurent, no me dirás que tienes miedo- dijo el que llamaban James.

- Malditos chupasangres ¿que quieren?- Dijo Jacob ubicándose exactamente delante de mi y tapándome por completo la visión de los otros.

Los había llamado chupasangres. ¿Ellos bebían sangre? Eran los fríos. Su piel, sus ojeras, su voz y la belleza sobrehumana. Un rostro vino a mi mente. Un rostro que vi el primer día de clases. Edward Cullen. Él y sus hermanos, aún su padre. Salvo por los ojos, sus rasgos eran idénticos. Ellos también eran iguales. Los fríos. Vampiros. Mi mente no quería aceptarlo, eso eran mitos, no podía ser cierto.

- Somos más que tú lobito, morirás antes de poder salvarla, así que sé buen perro y apártate- dijo ella ronroneando y dando un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

Empecé a respirar con dificultad, me dolía el pecho. Entonces ocurrió algo terriblemente extraño. Mientras los otros dos sonreían mirándonos con desdén y ella avanzaba burlándose. Jake se agazapó y sin ningún aviso y a plena luz del día cambió de forma. Sus ropas de desgarraron y se rompieron dando paso al cuerpo de un animal de descomunal tamaño. Un lobo inmenso de pelaje rojizo gruñía delante de mí. Oí más gruñidos entre los árboles y aullidos. En el borde del bosque pude ver las figuras de 5 lobos más corriendo en nuestra dirección. Pero fue lo último que ví ya que debido al susto de ver a mi amigo Jake cambiar de forma instintivamente dí un salto hacia atrás y sentí el vacío.

***************************************************************************************

**Quería saber como serían las cosas si Edward no hubiese regresado a Forks cuando se fue a Denali, si Bella y Jacob hubiesen tenido una oportunidad.**

**Dejen sus comentarios sobretodo las que aman a Jake, no se si lo estoy haciendo bien. ¿Qué dices Mica?**

**Besitos besitos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar ellos.**

**Dedicado a mi amiga Mica Lautner quien me enseño a amar a un lobo, al menos por unos días.**

************************************************************************************************************************

JACOB POV

Llevaba tres días sin ver a Bella y Sam venía todas las noches a conversar con mi padre. Había oído rumores del ataque de un animal y dos muertes en el pueblo vecino, pero todo se hizo mas tenso cuando un turista desapareció cerca de Forks. Quil y Embry se habían unido a la patrulla de Sam se llamaban a si mismos "los protectores", aunque no los veía salir armados, se que buscaban al animal que estaba provocando estas muertes.

Casi había pasado una semana sin ir a Forks cuando enfermé, quería ver a Bella pero estaba algo debil y cansado. Intenté llamarla pero al parecer las lineas telefonicas no funcionaban y yo no tenía uno de esos telefonos moviles. Intenté sacar el auto una mañana en que la fiebre parecía haberse ido. Pero habían vaciado el combustible, sabía que era Billy que no quería que me marche de casa, pero esta necesidad de estar cerca de Bella fue más grande que mis males. Decidí ir caminando, así me demore todo el día en llegar.

Ya llevaba media hora en el camino cuando Sam me alcanzó, hubiera desechado su ayuda pero el ejercicio había hecho volver la fiebre y tenía mucho dolor en brazos y piernas. Pero en lugar de continuar hacia Forks regresamos a casa.

- Sam debo ir a Forks- le dije jadeando

- Jacob, eso ya no es posible, debes dejar a Bella por su propio bien, cuidaremos de ti hasta que esto termine, realmente te necesitamos, debes recuperarte pronto- dijo como si supiera algo que yo desconocía

Me llevó a casa, Quil, Embry, Jared y Paul cuidaban de mí. Por alguna razón no permitían que mi padre se me acercara mucho. No sabía si esta enfermedad era contagiosa o si tendría consecuencias.

Sentía mucho dolor, mis músculos parecían querer explotar sentía que tiraban de mi hacia todas direcciones como si quisieran descuartizarme. Pero lo peor de todo era el calor. Ardía. Por dentro y por fuera. Sentía que mi piel quemaba pero nadie hacía nada, no me daban ningún medicamento, no había ningún médico cerca. Mi padre era tan supersticioso, tal vez estaría apunto de morir sin recibir atención médica.

Oí sonar el teléfono muchas veces, quería correr a contestarlo, podía ser Bella, me gustaría que estuviera cerca. ¿Porque no había venido a verme? ¿Acaso lo que tenía era contagioso?

Si salía de esta juro que correría donde ella y aunque mi edad le parezca un problema la besaría igual. Ya no podía estar lejos de Bella.

En mi mente aparecían recuerdos que no eran míos. Imágenes de ahora y de tiempo atrás. Estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

No se cuantos días llevaba en esta cama, sentí que la fiebre empezaba a ceder, los músculos aún dolían mucho y mi cabello largo estaba pegado en todo mi rostro. Traté de levantarme aprovechando que no había nadie cerca. Llegué al baño, quería una ducha fría, helada. Me miré al espejo y casi me caigo de espaldas. Mi rostro no parecía el mismo. Me veía mayor y mi pecho era diferente. Todo mi cuerpo parecía haber cambiado. Mis manos, brazos y piernas, los veía hinchados, voluminosos. Me metí en la ducha queriendo que el calor cesara. El cabello aún me molestaba, Tome una tijeras y me lo corté hasta dónde pude ya se vería después si era estético o no.

Oí el teléfono a lo lejos. ¿Sería Bella? Salí un poco mareado aún del baño, no llegué a tiempo para contestar.

- Jake regresa a la cama hijo- Era la voz de mi padre.

- ¿Papá que me está pasando?

- Sam te lo explicará todo, descansa un poco más

- No, quiero ir a Forks. ¿No ha llamado Bella?

- Hijo, olvídate de ella, tu debes pensar ahora en los demás. Ella es una linda chica pero no podrá comprenderte jamás. Es de otra raza, otra educación. No es para ti.

- No me digas eso.- le grité. Como podía decirme que me olvidara de ella, ni yo podía dejar de recordarla ni un solo instante.

- Vamos Jake reacciona, ahora tienes otras obligaciones mas importantes que esa chiquilla.

- ¡No la vuelvas a llamar así!- Traté de dar un paso y ya estaba sobre él. No sabía cómo es que había llegado tan rápido.

- Detente Jake- era la voz de Sam. Sentía una desesperada sensación de obedecerle. Pero mi cuerpo se negaba. No, aunque me obligaran no obedecería si no quería.

- Jake. Ven conmigo, salgamos de aquí. Yo te puedo explicar todo lo que te pasa. Sólo sígueme.

Salió de la casa. Hubiera preferido correr hacia Forks, pero no sin respuestas. Si Sam podía explicarme lo que pasaba conmigo, tendría que seguirlo.

Nos internamos en el bosque Sam avanzaba muy rápido pero podía seguirle el paso. Nos detuvimos cerca de un claro.

- ¿Jake, te sabes todas las leyendas y tradiciones de la tribu?

- Que tiene que ver eso con lo que me pasa.

- Todo.

- No te entiendo Sam. Mi vida no es una leyenda, sólo quiero ser yo. Poder estar con la chica que quiero, ¿es mucho pedir?

- Si. Para ti lo es. Tienes una misión. Tenemos una misión. Proteger a los demás. A los que conoces y a los que no.

- ¿Proteger? ¿De que? No te entiendo. Para eso está la policía ¿no?

- Recuerda las leyendas Jake. Recuerda. ¿De donde descendemos?

- ¿Las viejos cuentos? Somos lobos, es un bonito animal, fuerte e imponente.

- Es más que eso. Está en ti.

Y diciendo esto y frente a mis ojos Sam Uley se trasformó en un gran lobo negro. Retrocedí un paso. Las leyendas, todos aquellos cuentos que me creía de niño y que fui desechando mientras crecía volvieron. Lo recordaba, somos los protectores. Protegemos a los demás. ¿De qué? Los fríos. Chupasangres. Vampiros. Si las leyendas eran ciertas, si éramos licántropos, entonces los otros también existían. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Había vampiros en Forks? ¿Estaban en peligro? ¿Bella corría peligro? No podía permitir que se acercaran a ella.

¿Yo también podía convertirme en lobo? No sabía como, pero creía que si. Y lo haría sin dudar para defenderla.

Entonces sentí mi cuerpo temblar de ira al imaginarme lo que Bella me contó una vez. Uno de los Cullen la había asustado. ¿Acaso había tratado de morderla o de beber su sangre? Yo acabaría con él si se le volvía acercar. Temblaba mas, era algo que no podía evitar sentí mi camiseta romperse por la espalda, mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante, mi short también se rasgaba. Todo mi cuerpo estaba cambiando y muy rápido, dolía un poco pero mi ira era más poderosa. Miré entonces el suelo más cerca. Y el bosque parecía haberse iluminado de pronto. Podía oír todo con mayor nitidez. Y también mi vista se incrementó. Pero sobretodo mi fuerza. Sentía que podía romper un árbol con mis manos.

"Bienvenido hermano" – oí una voz hablarme en mi cabeza.

"Sam"- contesté.

"Si, pronto nos reuniremos todos"- ¿todos? ¿Cuantos éramos?

"Jake hermano, nos puedes oír"-era la voz de Quil

"El pequeño Jake ya está listo" – la voz de Embry

"Amigos ¿son ustedes?"- pregunté, al parecer me oían. Pensé en Bella en que tal vez se asustaría al saber lo que era. Pero yo la haría cambiar de opinión.

"Debes mantenerte alejado de ella"- la voz de Sam interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"No te entiendo Sam"- entonces imágenes como de una película aparecieron por mi mente. Era Sam, Emily, sangre. Comprendí lo que había visto. Entonces después de todo no fue un oso lo que le dejó así el rostro. Había sido Sam. Pero si él la amaba.

"Al principio no podrás controlarte, por el bien de ella aléjate por un tiempo"

"¿Cuanto tiempo?"- pregunté desesperado

"unos meses, luego podrás volver a verla, ser su amigo"- ¿meses? Hacía algunos días que no la veía y ya estaba desesperado.

"es mucho tiempo Sam. Se que ella comprenderá lo que me pasa"

"No Jake. No puedes involucrarla a ella. Nadie puede saber nuestro secreto. Ella no comprendería, es de otra raza"- dijo si dudar. ¿Acaso Emily no sabía lo que éramos? ¿Por qué Bella no entendería?

"No me voy a alejar de ella"- le advertí.

"Entonces no te dejaremos solo, entiende, a los ojos de los caras pálidas somos monstruos"- ¿qué? Ella me vería como un monstruo. No, yo seguía siendo Jacob no la lastimaría.

"repórtense"- oí decir a Sam

"Jared" "Paul" "Quil" "Embry"- les oí decir a mis amigos. "Jacob"- dije al final para hacerles ver que también participaría de esta reunión.

Me lo temía. El ataque del que había oído en el pueblo cercano fue cometido por esos chupasangres. Al parecer eran tres así que los superábamos.

"Hoy desapareció un campista cerca de la frontera".

-"¿Frontera?"- pregunté intrigado.

"Después de la reunión quédate conmigo, debo mostrarte los límites"- dijo Sam

Después que se designó a la patrulla de la noche Sam y yo corrimos a través del bosque.

"Aquí Jake. Dime que hueles"- me dijo Sam. Me acerqué al suelo. Olía a galletas, atún, algo quemado. De pronto un olor me golpeó. Algo demasiado dulce, empalagoso, una mezcla se sangre y miel. Me ardían las fosas nasales.

"¿qué es ese olor?"- pregunté intrigado.

"Estamos en los límites Jake. Verás hace muchos años cuando Ephraim Black selló el tratado con los Cullen se estableció una línea de frontera entre nuestras tierras y en las que ellos podían cazar. El pueblo es neutral. Pero el bosque no. Eso que hueles es su efluvio. En el caso de los Cullen no es tan fuerte. Los otros, los que recién han llegado tienen un efluvio más intenso. Al parecer no se conocen porque he seguido su rastro y vienen de lejos. Pero ellos si se alimentan de humanos"

"Entonces los Cullen también son chupasangres. Lo había imaginado. Como sabemos si no están con los otros"

"Lo sabremos hoy, cité al jefe de los Cullen aquí. El que es el Dr. del pueblo"

"¿Y vendrá?"- le pregunté sorprendido.

"Desde luego. Si sabe lo que le conviene. No es mi intensión romper el tratado pero lo haré si es necesario. Traje algo de ropa, esta detrás de ese árbol, póntelo"

Me puse la ropa y Sam hizo lo mismo, debería de ahora en adelante traer ropa extra para cuando quiera lucir como hombre otra vez.

De pronto sentí el intenso olor aunque no oí nada.

- Buenas noches caballeros- Oí la voz fría y penetrante del médico.

Pero no estaba sólo. Otro lo acompañaba. Un joven de cabello castaño que nos miraba fijamente.

- He pedido que nos reuniéramos por los sucesos recientes- dijo Sam

- Si también estamos preocupados- dijo el chupasangres mayor.

- ¿Los conocen? A los recién llegados- Preguntó Sam.

- No. Creo que nos cruzaremos con ellos mañana pero no estoy seguro- dijo dudando.

- Necesitamos permiso para perseguirlos en sus tierras de ser preciso- exigió Sam.

- Claro que lo tienen, nosotros tampoco queremos que la gente de Forks esté en peligro.

Pensé entonces en Bella y en lo que me había contado sobre los Cullen. Entonces el rostro del más joven adquirió una expresión amenazante.

- Carlisle, adviérteles sobre la chica- le indicó al mayor.

- Bueno. Es sólo una teoría pero quizás en el pueblo haya alguien que atraiga a los recién llegados más que ningún otro humano.

- ¿Una mujer?- Preguntó Sam

- Si. La hija del jefe de policía- Estaban hablando de Bella, ¿que sabían sobre ella? ¿Acaso la habían estado vigilando?

- Es sólo una suposición- dijo el más joven mirándome. Parecía saber lo que pienso.

- No podemos patrullar toda la zona, somos pocos aún, pero enviaré a alguien a montar guardia a la casa Charlie por las noches- dijo Sam. Quizás yo podría ir. No la vería, me mantendría lejos, velaría sus sueños. Pero tenía miedo lastimarla, yo recién me había convertido y había visto las imágenes de Sam atacando a Emily.

- Si no estás seguro mejor no te le acerques- dijo el joven nuevamente dirigiéndose a mi. Parecía interesado en todo lo que se refería a Bella. Como este chupasangres, un monstruo verdadero podía interesarse en ella. Solo debía querer su sangre. Que otra cosa se podía esperar de este fenómeno.

Su mirada cambió y pareció avergonzado. Se dirigió al mayor de ellos hablando tan rápido que apenas pude comprender algo. Le decía que se iba a algún lugar. El otro asintió y se despidió. Corría muy rápido, apenas lo vi marcharse.

- Nos gustaría ayudar si nos lo permiten- dijo el mayor. –Sé que han atacado a alguien a las afueras del pueblo. Podríamos presentarnos con ellos y obligarlos a marcharse.

- Eso no soluciona nada, seguirán haciendo lo mismo. Esto es asunto nuestro. Los destruiremos. Ahora sabemos diferenciar su olor del de los otros. Solo para estar seguro ¿Cuántos son ustedes?

- Somos 7. Mi esposa Esme y yo. Mis hijos Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y el que acaban de ver es mi hijo mayor Edward. Pero se acaba de marchar por un buen tiempo.

- Bien. Gracias. Es todo.- dijo Sam dándole la espalda.

Nos alejamos caminando Traté de estar en silencio pero no pude.

- Sam debo ir a cuidar de Bella.

- No Jake tu harás guardia al otro extremo del bosque. Iré personalmente a cuidar de ella. No te preocupes. Sólo dime que sabes de Bella con respecto a los chupasangres.

- Me contó una vez que uno de ellos la había asustado. No me dijo cómo, pero se veía muy intrigada en nuestras leyendas cuando oyó hablar a Paul sobre los Cullen- dije recordando una de las fogatas.

- No se porque la mencionaron, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado con ella, me da mala espina.

Hice lo que se me pidió aunque sentí las horas pasar muy lento. Cada hora le preguntaba a Sam si todo iba bien. Amaneció sin novedad. Sentí un olor más potente que el de los Cullen pero no era reciente.

Yo tenía mucho sueño. Después de que Sam me indicara que debía regresar a casa me vestí. Había tenido cuidado de convertirme sin la ultima muda de ropa, no quería llegar a casa medio desnudo.

No sabía que día era, con tantas nuevas cosas en mi cabeza me había olvidado de preguntarle a Sam cuantos días pasé en cama. Me hacía tanto calor que quise respirar el aire fresco. Tal vez podría nadar un poco. Ahora entendía como Sam, Jared y Paul saltaban por los acantilados. Éramos fuertes, rápidos y no sentíamos frío.

Corrí por el bosque como humano y llegué a casa. De pronto olí un aroma delicioso. Parecían fresas. Yo conocía ese olor, lo había sentido antes. Bella. Sus cabellos olían así. No me extrañaba que los vampiros nos advirtieran sobre su olor. Era deliciosa. Aunque mi apetito no era por su sangre definitivamente.

Mi padre salió a recibirme

- Ella ha estado aquí- le dije

- Si, hace una hora.

Supuse que había ido a su casa. Decidí asegurarme de que así fuera y que no corrí peligro. Tomé la camioneta de mi padre y manejé siguiendo su olor. Pero el camino que había tomado no era el del pueblo. Seguí manejando hasta que su olor fue mas intenso.

La vi al borde del acantilado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, que hacía ella allí. Tal vez querría saltar como había visto hacerlo a Sam. Pero para ella eso era peligroso. El agua estaba muy fría. Y las corrientes son fuertes, seguro ahora para mí sería más sencillo.

Bajé del auto. Me acerque lo más que pude, no quería asustarla pero tampoco quería ponerla en peligro.

- Bella regresa- le dije lo más suave que pude.

Se giró a verme y su expresión fue de duda. ¿Acaso no notaba que era yo? Pero yo había cambiado mucho, me había visto en un pequeño espejo en mi casa. Me veía diferente. Más viejo y había crecido mucho por el proceso de transformación

Vi que daba un paso hacia atrás. Me tenía miedo.

- Bella por favor quédate donde estas o te caerás-le dije porque se acercaba más al borde del acantilado. Retrocedí algunos pasos para que no se asustara.

- ¿Jake? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó.

- Si Bella, ¿no me reconoces?- cómo no podía reconocerme

- ¿Que te ha pasado? Estas diferente- dijo pasando sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo

- Si, me temo que luzco más viejo, han pasado muchas cosas, disculpa que no pueda contarte. Debes regresar a casa, no es segura esta zona. Ven sube al auto, te llevaré- le dije aunque sabía que su auto estaba cerca.

- ¿Como que no puedes contarme?, ¿Que acaso no somos amigos? Creí que era tu mejor amiga, como tú lo eres para mí- sólo me veía como eso.

- Si claro, tu amigo- le dije. –Salgamos de aquí ya Bella, ven conmigo. –Debíamos ir al pueblo, esta zona no era segura para ella.

Avanzó un poco pero de pronto se congeló mirando algo detrás de mí. No olí nada quizás porque estaba en contra del viento. Me giré a ver que venía hacia nosotros. Las figuras de tres personas que parecían flotar se acercaron rápidamente. Dos hombres y una mujer. Sentí entonces su olor. Era muy penetrante. Aún más que el de los Cullen. Instintivamente me agazape, tratando de controlar mi transformación. No quería que Bella me viera cambiar de forma.

- ¿Que opinas James? –dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos.

- Es extraño, este hijo de la luna no es como el que estaba siguiendo. Su hedor es muy parecido pero hay algo diferente en él pero el olor de la humana es exquisito. La quiero- Dijo el rubio que la abrazaba. Tendrían que matarme ante si querían llegar a ella. Pero no tenía opción eran mas que yo.

- Si, yo también tengo sed amor- dijo la mujer abrazándolo aún más

- No es seguro estos parajes- dijo el moreno.

- Vamos Laurent, no me dirás que tienes miedo- dijo el otro chupasangre

- Malditos chupasangres ¿que quieren?- dije interponiéndome entre ellos y Bella

- Somos más que tú lobito, morirás antes de poder salvarla, así que sé buen perro y apártate- dijo la pelirroja avanzando hacia nosotros. Oí la respiración entrecortada de Bella, no podía seguir alargando esto, necesitaba ayuda y urgente. Los demás me oirían como lobo, no como humano. La chupasangre avanzaba ya. Temblaba, mi cuerpo se contorsionó levemente, sentí otra vez mis ropas desgarradas y puse mis manos en el suelo.

"Sam, los necesito. Rápido en el acantilado"- pensé rápidamente

"Vamos para allá Jake. Tranquilo. Manada corran como nunca antes lo han hecho. Atacaremos juntos. No se adelanten" -Sam los dirigía

"Sam, Bella está aquí, me ha visto"- quería advertirle.

"Puedo verlo Jake, nos encargaremos de eso después. No permitas que los chupasangres se acerquen a ella"

"Ni que lo digas"

Oí un aullido de Sam a lo lejos. Estaban muy cerca. Los chupasangres se sobresaltaron. El moreno parecía asustado. La mujer miraba en todas direcciones buscando escapar. Pero el rubio seguía con los ojos en mí. De pronto su mirada cambió de dirección y saltó hacia delante. Lo detuve en el aire, lo golpee en el costado y cayo a unos metros. Sentí que le había partido algo. La manada se dividió y ya casi estaba sobre la mujer. Pero ya eso había dejado de ser importante para mí. No quería voltearme para no verla a los ojos, temía lastimarla. Pero ya no sentía su respiración. Oí el ruido de algo al golpear el agua.

"No. Bella" pensé y me arrojé al mar

**BELLA POV**

Sentí que caía de espaldas, el viento me sostenía, ví mis brazos extendidos, el borde del acantilado se alejaba. Jake, los demás lobos y los vampiros quedaron arriba. Yo caía. Tirité de frío cuando sentí el aire debajo de mi blusa. Mi estómago parecía haberse subido a mi garganta.

Y de pronto como una piedra que es arrojada a un estanque mi cuerpo impactó en el agua. Sentí el dolor en mi espalda. Y me estremecí al sentir el agua gélida por todas partes. Me hundía todo a mi alrededor parecía un remolino. Debía empezar a nadar y pronto. Debía salir a la superficie, respirar nuevamente. Pero la corriente me dio muchas vueltas, ya no sabía donde quedaba la superficie. Sé que era de mañana y que la luz me mostraría donde quedaba la superficie pero todo era confuso. Empecé a dar brazadas y a moverme pero la corriente me llevaba sin rumbo. Pensé que vería mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, al menos eso dicen que pasa cuando estás a punto de morir. No vi nada. Trataba de recordar algo a que aferrarme. No había nada. Moriría así. ¿Ahogada y sola? Un rostro llegó a mi mente.

Jake. Su sonrisa pícara, su voz sensual. Era un licántropo. Y se había interpuesto para salvarme de unos vampiros. Yo había caído porque nunca me fijo bien donde piso. Y tal vez ahora moriría llevándome este secreto conmigo. Entonces si existían estos seres mitológicos. Y los Cullen realmente eran vampiros. Ahora comprendía.

Sentí los músculos agarrotados y me dejé llevar por la corriente. De pronto un golpe fuerte en la espalda me quitó el poco aire que todavía tenía. Golpeé contra una roca y sentí el agua entrando por mi nariz y mi boca. Me estaba ahogando. Y estaba sola.

De pronto sentí el aire en mi rostro, aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Algo me sujetaba.

- Bella respira- gritaba. Cómo respirar si no podía.

Sentí que golpeaba mi pecho y luego una cálida sensación en mis labios. Me insufló aire. Un aliento de vida, mi cuerpo pareció responder, todo cobró vida, el agua empezó a salir por mi boca, fui puesta boca abajo y después de expulsar mucho líquido pude dar la primera inspiración. Me quemaba la nariz y la garganta y todo me daba vueltas pero sabía que estaba a salvo.

***************************************************************************************

Uy me costó eso del proceso de cambio de Jake ya que la Meyer no escribió mucho sobre el tema.

Lo siento, pero no pude resistirme Edward ha tenido una brevísima aparición otra vez. Pero lo volví a sacar de escena, ya que esta historia es sobre el lobo y la oveja, así que el león tiene que irse.

Dejen sus comentarios sobre todo las que aman a Jake.

¿Qué dices Mica…voy bien?

Besitos besitos


End file.
